


A Millennia Alone

by tryingtobeme



Category: Adventure Time, Prince Gumball - Fandom, marshall lee - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtobeme/pseuds/tryingtobeme
Summary: A story I wrote up late one night. Preferably listen to Weightless while reading





	A Millennia Alone

**Trigger warning : Depression and mention of suicide**  
  
Marshall stared into the mirror, nothing but the hazy reflection of his bathroom looking back at him. A crushing metaphor for his impact on this plane; nonexistent. Slowly he raised a hand to his face, lightly touching the skin on his cheek, staring into the mirror for any evidence of his movement. Nothing. It'd been centuries since Marshall had seen his face. He was starting to doubt if it, if he, was even there anymore.   
  
Years had passed with him just drifting from place to place, wandering aimlessly through Aaa, waiting for.. something. Anything. But it was always the same. Fleeting looks, occasional screams, the smallest acknowledgements of his presence. He used to terrorize them; steal their stuff, drain the red from their clothes, threatening them with agonising death, just so they'd recognise his existence and he'd mean something to them. Even if they only thought of him as a monster.   
  
But eventually Marshall lost the line between pretending and being. Mayhem became his whole person, and his mind was overtaken with malice and destruction. It wasn't until the vampire found himself face to face with a young boy, entire body shaking with fear, as flames surrounded them and he burned his village to the ground. Marshall dragged the kid to a nearby Kingdom, shoved him in the arms of the Queen, and flew far far away.   
  
By then no one would even look at Marshall. Most fled from the very mention of his name. His Mother was proud, but Marshall just sunk deeper into perpetual loneliness. It'd been a hundred years since then, and as the days hurled towards 1000 years of his pathetic existence he wondered if it was time to end it. If there was any point to another millennia of wandering Aaa, and if anyone would even notice if he was gone.   
  
Marshall floated outside, staring absently into the night sky, feeling suffocated and empty all at once. A few bleak seconds went by when a slight tremor in the night caught his attention. Marshall strained his ears and realised that it was music. He froze. It'd been centuries since he'd heard music. His feet were moving before Marshall even realized it and suddenly he was running towards the sound, screams and cheers mixing into the noise as he drew closer to the source, and his run quickly turned into a sprint.   
  
Marshall burst through the trees and found himself in a clearing. The band stood in the middle, with nothing but the moonlight illuminating them, the only thing separating them from the large crowd being a wide wooden boxlike flooring lifting them almost a metre off the ground and the equipment they wielded. Yet somehow the band still stood out against the night, all four members distinct with colour and raw passion. A flame elemental slammed away at a drunk kit, mohawk flicking high into the night, as a cat ran her fingers masterfully over a keyboard, bouncing along to the music, while a blonde haired blue clad girl busted a beat through the mike, leaving a ridiculously pink young Prince holding the mic, serenading the crowd with lyrics of summer days and candy treats.   
  
The vampire made his way through the crowd, shoving past ecstatic citizens and screaming fans, all shouting excitedly to each other, barely noticing him. Not even looking at him. And as Marshall stared up at the rosy cheeked Prince singing of fond memories, surrounded by his friends, while Marshall stood in a unbelievably large crowd of people, entirely alone, suddenly he was angry. No, he was PISSED. The unfairness of his crappy lot in life had become glaringly clear. He'd been abandoned, threatened, judged for hundreds upon hundreds of years, spent the majority of his life horribly alone, while this cream puff looked like he'd never suffered a day in his life. And, Marshall realized as another verse pounded into his brain, this music was absolute CRAP.   
  
Marshall flew threw the trees, hurtling towards his house, his skin electric with rage, his heart pounding with fury. He burst through the door of his house and began to rummage through the depths of his closet before his hand clutched the neck of his bass. Marshall charged out of his home, wiping the dust off of his guitar as he went, feeling like his chest would burst. He'd never needed to play so bad in his life.   
  
The happy-go-lucky band emerged into Marshall's view and he surged forward, plummeting towards the stage. He landed on the stage with a bang, issuing an abrupt stop to the music, and finally, for the first time in centuries, all eyes were on him. A grin twitched at the vampire's lips. He promptly shoved the gaping gumwad to the side and took his place in front of the mic, for a moment enjoying the silence. And then, quietly, he began to play.   
  
_"Manage me, I'm a mess_  
_Turn a page, I'm a book half unread_  
_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because_  
_I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough"_  
  
He slammed down on his bass.   
  
_"Well I'm stuck in this fucking rut_  
_Waiting on a second-hand pick-me-up_  
_And I'm over getting older"_  
  
Marshall felt hot tears roll down his face, righteousness accelerating through his veins.  
  
_"If I could just find the time_  
_Then I would never let another day go by_  
_I'm over getting old"_  
  
Marshall whipped a pointed finger towards the hothead at the back and, as if charged with the same electricity as Marshall, he slammed down on the drums. The two played together, creating a storm of rock.  
  
_"_ _Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_  
_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_  
_'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here"_  
  
The other band members began to join in, but the pink doofus just continued to stare at Marshall, the same look of astonishment covering his face. Marshall didn't care. The idiot could handle one night of disappointment, because for the first time in forever he felt REAL. He felt ALIVE.  
  
_"I make believe that I impress_  
_That every word, by design, turns a head_  
_I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up just because_  
_I wanna feel weightless 'cause that would be enough"_  
  
He felt the truth of the lyrics in his bones. It was like he was pleading with the entire crowd, urging them all to notice him. And they were, they were shrieking and dancing and throwing their arms up in the air and looking directly at him. Like they were hanging onto every word. He slammed away at his bass, fingers aching as they had softened from years of disuse.   
  
_"This could be all that I've waited for_  
_(I've waited, I've waited for)"_  
  
Shock jolted through Marshall as another voice pulsated through his ears. It wasn't the same tone he'd used during his earlier song; it was low and husky and something about it sparked a fire in Marshall's soul. He threw a look at the Prince, who was now gripping the other mic while blondie busted a move next to him.   
  
_"And this could be everything I don't wanna dream anymore"_  
  
The Prince returned Marshall's look, his expression equally skeptical. But Marshall could see his tight grip on the microphone, his slight movement to the music and the passion burning in his eyes.   
  
_"Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_  
_And I've been going crazy, I'm stuck in here._  
_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_  
_(It's gonna be my year)_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_  
_(Go nowhere)"_  
  
Marshall found himself drawing closer to the Prince, the sound of his voice adding fuel to the flames. He felt like he was on fire.   
  
_"And this is my reaction to everything I fear_  
_(Everything I fear)_  
_'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't want to waste another minute here"_  
  
Marshall slammed his feet on the ground as he hammered out the final notes. His chest heaved, sweat coated his forehead, and as he looked down at the cheering crowd he wondered, if he looked right now, if he would be able to see himself in the mirror. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Weightless by All Time Low


End file.
